


Baiting

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [46]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikkai encounters shinigami at Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiting

The day was clear and hot, good weather for their first match at Nationals. Renji supposed it was cosmic parity for something else to go wrong. He sighed when he saw Hatter’s eyes brighten, as the team made their way toward their assigned court. What had caught her attention this time? He looked in the direction she was starting to edge in and suppressed the urge to put a hand to his forehead. Of all the people for Hatter to decide to tease, of course it would have to be Fuji Yuuta, and, by extension, Fuji Shuusuke.

His concerns about stirring up the opposition unnecessarily were preempted rather abruptly, though, when two people materialized between Hatter and the increasingly nervous younger Fuji. Not that long ago, Renji mused, that would have startled him. "People you know, Hatter?" he asked, examining the newcomers. A young man, probably not too much older than they were, with very sharp green eyes and an older man with messy dark hair who probably looked sweet most of the time.

At the moment he looked both tense and angry.

Not that this appeared to concern Hatter.

"Ah," she tapped a fingertip against her lips for a moment, "Tsuzuki isn’t it? How nice to finally meet you in person." She eyed the St. Rudolph contingent behind him and shrugged. "You can have them, if you like. It’s not as if one doesn’t have one’s hands pleasantly full."

Tsuzuki now looked like he didn’t quite believe he’d just heard the very clear sexual innuendo. His friend looked highly suspicious. And St. Rudolph’s Fuji looked like he was considering making a run for it. Renji couldn’t quite blame any of them. Hatter did often take people like that.

"Besides," Hatter added, thoughtfully, "One did say one wouldn’t interfere with the games, and destroying all the courts probably counts." She glanced at Genichirou, brows raised, and got a glare. "One thought so. Which is the most likely outcome if we got into a tiff over the boys."

"That hasn’t stopped any other demon I’ve met," Tsuzuki said, slowly, easing back just slightly anyway. Someone who would rather talk than fight, Renji noted.

Hatter sniffed. "One outranks you considerably, young one, so there’s no need to kill you for that consideration. Equally, one has no intention of forgetting the strength of your bloodline. Sargatanas was an idiot and got exactly what he deserved. One laughed for days when one heard." A thin smile curled her lips. "Astaroth simply isn’t having a good century. His lesser demons still, clearly, haven’t learned anything from their fellow’s destruction; no forethought among them at all. Please do feel free to kill them off. You can think of it as your contribution to the good of all our kind, if you like." She adjusted her hat with eloquent disdain.

Renji’s attention sharpened as Tsuzuki and his friend both stiffened. "I’m not a demon," Tsuzuki said, low and hard. His friend took a step closer to him.

Hatter’s expression turned tolerant, the way Renji had seen it when Kurai was around. "Far be it from one to interfere in someone else’s denial. Take your time."

Renji was genuinely surprised that it was Mizuki who stepped forward and fixed Hatter with a sharp gaze. "Please don’t think I don’t appreciate the artistry of your goading," Mizuki drawled, "but is it not the case that celestials, just as much as humans, can choose their own paths whether for good or evil?"

Hatter laid a slim hand over her eyes. "Oh, tell one you’re not thinking that we could only have Fallen through free will because God isn’t enough of a bastard to have doomed a third of His own angels to that fate?"

"Oh, hardly," Mizuki assured her with wide, ingenuous eyes. "According to Raphael-san, He was exactly that much of a bastard."

Hatter took her hand away and tipped her head. "You’ve done your research. An advance on most demons. One doesn’t suppose…" She trailed off, invitingly.

Tsuzuki looked indignant, while his friend looked suddenly thoughtful. The younger one must be rather territorial, Renji decided. Both Akazawa and Yuuta looked distinctly unsurprised.

"Thank you, but I think not," Mizuki replied, charmingly regretful. He was clearly enjoying himself, and Renji was starting to be amused. Then the dark eyes narrowed. "The point is that, while you may entertain yourself by implying otherwise, Tsuzuki-san’s nature no more dictates his actions than mine does."

Tsuzuki blinked. And relaxed. For someone as powerful as Hatter implied he was, Renji mused, Tsuzuki didn’t seem to have put much thought into his own strength or the presumed causes of it.

Given that, Renji wasn’t entirely surprised that it was Seiichi who answered Mizuki. "Yes and no."

Hatter looked around, brow raised. "Seiichi, one hadn’t thought you enjoyed these kind of games."

"I don’t," Seiichi said, dryly, laying a hand on Hatter’s shoulder, "so hush for a moment, Belial."

Renji had to stifle a laugh. That casual command earned some stunned expressions on the other side.

Seiichi took no notice, focused on Tsuzuki as if they were the only two present. "Having a nature beyond the ordinary doesn’t make for an easy life," he said. "But denying your nature won’t do you any service in the long run. The only way to deal with it is to claim it, to declare it. And to fight for it."

The words passed through the Rikkai team like a tangible thread, drawing them together. The young man’s green eyes widened and he rocked back from them as if he could see it happening. Tsuzuki shook his head, though.

"No," he whispered.

There was kindness in Seiichi’s gaze, but no mercy. "Then it will destroy you, and likely those close to you."

Tsuzuki flinched, and his friend shook off his surprise and stepped in front of him, eyes blazing. "Enough!" he bit out, slashing his hand down. His mouth, Renji noted, was tight, as if with pain.

Tsuzuki started. "Hisoka," he said, hesitantly.

"Be quiet," Hisoka snapped at him, "I’m fine. You’re not." He turned his glare back on Seiichi. "You will stop," he stated.

"Yes," Seiichi agreed after a long, considering moment. "You should think about it though." He turned Hatter around with him and gestured to the team. "Come."

"You let him go pretty easily," Genichirou observed, as they walked on.

"Mm." Seiichi glanced over. "Renji? What did you think of Hisoka?"

"I think he could tell what people were feeling," Renji said. "His responses were too strong for someone just picking up on body language." That, too, was an answer that might not have occurred to him a short time ago.

Seiichi nodded. "He really wouldn’t have let me push any further. And the seed is planted, now."

"For your second career, perhaps you should consider becoming a therapist," Hatter jibed, probably disgruntled that her fun had been cut short.

"If he’s going to come to us eventually," Seiichi returned, coolly, "he should come well disposed and not insane, yes?"

Hatter’s stride hitched, and she looked at him with suddenly wide eyes. Renji smiled. Every now and then Seiichi could still surprise Hatter by the unthinking ease with which he acted in her support.

"So what, precisely, were they?" he asked, hoping to distract her. Hatter liked it when Seiichi showed his cold streak, and left to her own devices tended to express her appreciation in ways that caused bystanders to stop and stare. It didn’t help, he reflected, that Seiichi encouraged her if he was in a sharp enough mood.

Hatter eyed him sidelong, but consented to be distracted. "Shinigami. You asked once," she added to Genichirou, "what usually happens to human souls. Those two are part of the answer. Most souls pass through either Uriel’s hands or Enma’s offices and go on, but some do stay to be employed."

"They used to be human, then?" Yagyuu put in. "Well, mostly," he amended.

"Yes. Humans with strong spirits, of course, or they wouldn’t have their current jobs." Hatter paused and looked thoughtful. "Seiichi," she said, slowly.

Seiichi raised his brows.

"How would you like to learn magic?" Hatter asked with a wicked smile.

Renji wasn’t the only one blinking at that.

"Um," Seiichi started.

Hatter waved a hand airily. "After Nationals, naturally."

A laugh ran through the team. "Naturally," Seiichi agreed, smiling as they reached the court. "I’ll think about it."

 

**End**


End file.
